


#2 “None of this is your fault.” and #41 “I’m not drunk enough for this.”

by thebatmandiaries



Series: DC one shots/tumblr prompts [7]
Category: DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, prompt from a friend on discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatmandiaries/pseuds/thebatmandiaries
Summary: Jon has an awkward talk with Kon, thanks to Damian's older brother.





	#2 “None of this is your fault.” and #41 “I’m not drunk enough for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog it here](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/post/183712059249/2-none-of-this-is-your-fault-and-41-im-not)

“None of this is your fault.” Conner sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. “I’m not drunk enough for this.”

 

Jon frowned. “I was just curious.”

 

“Clark and Louis never talked to you about this?” Conner said. “Of course not…you’re like 7.”  
  


“I’m 12!” Jon pouted.

 

“Still.” Conner laughs. “I think we should wait a couple years before we talk about that. In the mean time, don’t listen to Damian’s older brothers.”

 

Jon looked unhappy. “But they’re funny! Jason said-“

 

“I don’t want to know.” Conner muttered. “Just…wait until next year? You can ask your teacher those questions then.”

 

“Why won’t you tell me now?” Jon tilted his head in confusion.

 

“You‘ll learn more about it next year in school, or so I’m told.” Conner laughed.

 

“I fight bad guys, I should know what “the birds and bees” are.”

 

Conner face palmed. ‘I hate you, Tim.’ He thought.

 

“It’s about sex and puberty.” He muttered, wanting to get this conversation over with.

 

He knew Jon wouldn’t this go until he got a proper explanation.

 

“What’s sex?”

 

“It’s for adults.” He said. “Now please focus on your homework and stop asking me these questions.”

 

“Fine.” Jon was quiet for moment. “What’s a twink?”

 

Conner felt his heart stop. “Where did you hear that?”

 

“Jason called Tim that when they were arguing.”

 

God dammit Jason, he thought.

 

“No idea.” He said, not wanting to continue this conversation.  
  


“Oh.”

 

Thank god that’s the end of it. He thought.

 

* * *

 

“It was terrible. I had to answer all these questions.” Conner said to Tim on the phone. “I blame you. And Jason.”

 

Tim laughed. “Sure you do.”

 

“Alright, I’m almost home, so I’ll see you later. Lex wanted to have dinner.”

 

“Have fun.” Tim says. “Be careful.”

 

“Please, Lex is more of a dad than Superman is, I think I’ll be fine.” Conner laughed, landing on the Lex Corp roof.

 

“Alright, bye.”

 

“Bye Tim.”

 

He turned to see Lex there, waiting for him.

 

“Hello, Conner.” He said. “Happy Birthday.”

 

Conner smiled. “Thanks Dad.” He said, as they walked back inside. “I’m glad I could make it.”


End file.
